


How The Cherry Blossoms Whispered I Love You to the Bluebells.

by Breannanotbre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Secrets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breannanotbre/pseuds/Breannanotbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles only wants three things for the moment. To learn firebending without his father finding out he's staying at Fire Nation for more than three days, figure out why the damn Cherry Blossoms haven't bloomed yet, and lastly, how to tell Derek he's in love with him without getting fireballs thrown at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Cherry Blossoms Whispered I Love You to the Bluebells.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the bending and the different nations, etc are practically the same as on the show (Avatar the Last Airbender) however, there's no avatar and obviously it's a different plot.
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you enjoy this!

“What the shit!”

Stiles sighed, putting his hands down as the small fire he created disappeared into thin air, not an ounce of smoke or trails of flame left behind. Stiles looks up feebly to meet Derek's tight frown.

“You're not concentrating, Stiles!” He continues to yell at him.

But he was. He really was. It's not easy for him to make fire just like that.

“Derek, I’m trying!” Stiles protest. He doesn't know what's gotten into himself. He couldn't even make a simple fire circle. They had been in the room for two hours and this was getting ridiculous. Derek was growing even more irritated by the second, trying to get Stiles to slow his movement and concentrate. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Opening them, he says. “Try again.”

Stiles takes a small deep breath and slowly lifts his hands. He places both hands out, looking until a small fire appears. He slowly drags his hands apart as the circle started to expand a bit, it's orange, yellow, and red flames becoming more vibrant and alive. Stiles almost gets excited as the circle is a bit more bigger than before and then his face falls, the circle disappearing once again. He sighs. He never understood why firebending was that hard. Learning airbending was easier than this! It's like there was so much more to firebending than meets the eye. Stiles was beginning to think this, because no way was it just simple movements.

Derek doesn't say anything, just holds an angry expression and sighs once again. “What are you thinking, Stiles?”

Stiles is silent for a moment. He doesn't know what he was thinking or why is mind is so off track today. Maybe it has something to do with those green eyes staring at him as if staring directly at his soul. Or maybe it had to do with he's hungry. Who knows.

Stiles shrugs. “I just—Fuck, Derek. I'm not a firebender like you, okay? It's hard learning a new element!” Stiles snaps.

Derek looks at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. He seemed as if he wanted to ask Stiles something, but doesn't. He moves across the room to him, lightly, each footstep in control. Always his right foot leading the left. He doesn't say anything, just stands in front of him. Yet, without saying a word, he still shows better command. Derek was beautiful from a distance, but up close, the man was ethereal. No way could he ever exist. In Stiles’ mind he was the most beautiful man he's ever met.

“It's different—”

“Waterbending.”

Stiles nods. “It's practically antithetical to firebending. You use quick strong punches and kicks to shoot fire and swift hand movements. We use slow movements and elegant turns and spins. We both have inner discipline, but yours by far is the most disciplined and the most in control,” Stiles says quietly and Derek just listens, his eyebrows puckering in just a tiny bit. But Stiles doesn't say anything else, just shakes his head a bit.

Derek hums. “And?”

“And what?”

“Do you think you can't do it?” Derek raises an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugs. “I don't… I don't know.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You can do it, Stiles. Your mind and body isn't at peace. You're not concentrating enough. You have to feel the fire within you.”

Silence.

Derek then takes Stiles’ wrist, holding it up. “One more time, and then we can take a break.”

Stiles nods, expecting Derek to let go, but he doesn't. Stiles isn't really complaining, so he continues to keep onto him. He comes behind him, placing his hand on Stiles’ waist and Stiles nearly wanted to melt with how warm Derek was.

“Keep tension here,” he reminds him, patting it, stepping back and letting go as Stiles gets into the small position. He closes his eyes, clearing his mind and opens them. He starts the process, getting to the small circle again, the circle gradually gets bigger and Stiles starts to smile a little. He's doing it. Slowly and carefully, he takes one hand, taking his two fingers and his thumb, folding the rest down and slowly starts to move it in a circle in front of the fire circle. It starts to move, slowly spinning around and then disappears. Stiles looks up to Derek and Derek almost smiled.

“Good,” he says and Stiles smiles a little wider, nodding.

For a little bit, they stand. Face to face. Green eyes looking at golden brown eyes.

“You should get some rest,”

And with that, Stiles nods, turning, and leaving out the door. It was weird a bit, staying in the their palace, with their nation for the week. It was a different change from water and snow and coldness. The outside of the place was red and black, while the inside walls were a deep cherry red, candles on the walls to light up the path and black marble floors. Cherry Blossom trees and flowers everywhere outside and Stiles loved it. It was nice, nonetheless, just a very different comparison. The people here were a bit more… Intense, more aggressive, and he made sure to steer clear of Jackson, they were practically enemies since they were little. However, their people were somewhat nice in a way, it's just that they spoke with more authority. They weren't really _that_ mean.

There had been a few rumors of Stiles staying here that sparked up some mean comments. It's odd for any other bender to stay somewhere for longer than a few days at a different benders place. It makes it even more odd because Stiles is a waterbender. They don't match with fire as well. Their opposites. But Stiles wanted to learn and Derek decided to teach him. Derek and Stiles were something interesting. Derek was intense and moody and aggressive a bit. Stiles was awkward and sarcastic and funny. Derek was an asshole workaholic who never gave himself a well deserved break. Stiles made stupid pun jokes and always convinces Derek to take at least an hour break from his duties. Derek was much more introverted, quiet, and kept to himself most times. Stiles was a bit more extroverted, glowing, and radiating charm. Stiles was the sun and Derek was the moon.

So how on earth they manage to work together better than with their own nations, that's a mystery to even themselves.

“Stiles.”

Stiles stops walking down the hallway, turning around to see a familiar brunette and narrows his eyes. “What, Theo.”

“Mrs. Hale wants to see you.”

Stiles’ blood stains from his face. “Like… Mrs. Hale as in…”

“Talia.”

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Wait…” Stiles looks at him suspiciously. “How do I know you aren't just fucking with me?”

“And why would I lie to you?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Because you hate me.”

Stiles was absolutely sure Theo hates him. Why? He has no clue.

“Fine, suit yourself.” He mutters as he walks away.

Stiles sighed, making his way down the dimly lit hallway, taking each nervous step until he got to a big black main door. He opens it and Talia is sitting on a dark brown throne. “Come in.”

Stiles shuts it behind him, standing awkwardly, and Talia comes down, her movements graceful and light like Derek's, as her brown eyes meet his. She smiles and he swears every flame got brighter.

“How are you feeling today?” She reaches behind him, grabbing a kettle and filling the red cup with tea as Stiles inhales when she gives him the cup. It's a little hot, so he cools it down just a little bit, making her laugh a little. “Sorry.”

Stiles shrugs. “It's okay,” his voice is soft.

Silence.

“I swear I did not mean to nearly drown your men in the kitchen!” Stiles blurts out. “I thought they were trying to—”

She holds a hand up to stop him and Stiles quiets himself.

“I know,” she chuckles. “I hope they didn't give you a big scare.”

Stiles sighs. “They could have at least toned down the fire.” He mumbles.

She laughs a little. “And I hear that my son is teaching you firebending. A little strange, considering you two were always down each other's throats when you were younger.”

Talia was speaking no lie whatsoever. They were always arguing when they were younger. Derek nearly wanted to strangle Stiles every time Stiles would accidentally mess up his firebending lessons. Unlike Derek, who would _purposely_ wait until Stiles was about to land his big move and then boom, made the water land on Stiles instead.

Stiles’ cheeks flush a little bit. He did have a small (huge) crush on Derek as well, so… That explains a lot of things actually.

“You've heard the rumors… Right?”

She frowns a little. “Yes… They're just curious that's all. You being a waterbender. I assure you though, it kind of died down once they realized who was teaching you.”

Stiles couldn't help but blush once again. Both of their nations practically knew Derek and Stiles would wind up teaching each other. It was a matter of time. Yes, they constantly wanted to strangle each other, but it's not like they never enjoyed each other's company. They did, even if they've never said it. They went from being strangers to friends to somewhat better friends then how they've treated each other in the past. That was actual progress honestly.

Stiles nods a little, taking more sip of the tea. “So… Why'd you want to see me?”

“To make sure you're okay… Our side can be a bit—”

“Aggressive.”

Talia laughs a little, but nods. “Yes. A bit more forward with their dislikes and likes. I just wanted to make sure no one was giving you any problems.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. I'm fine. Although I'm warning you now. I may end up freezing Jackson at some point.”

She nods to that. “We can melt him off. No problem.”

Stiles laughs. He remembers Talia. She was Derek's mother so Stiles knew her alright. She always pulled him and Derek apart before they started fighting. Fire shooting out of nowhere, Water smacking Derek in the face. Nothing serious ever happened because she would always know. She'd show up with a knowing look on her face and make them have time out and to make things worse, she'd make them have somewhat of talk. Which was just Stiles scowling and muttering how much of an asswipe he is and Derek glaring and talking about how much Stiles was ridiculous. Stiles had kept his gaze on the flower, not sure why he was so fascinated with them every single time he came up here, but he was.

“You know the secret to making the Cherry Blossoms grow here?”

Stiles shakes his head.

She comes closer to him, gently touching his cheek as she slid her hands to his chin, tilting it up. “A beautiful flowing energy of water and patience.” She gives him a knowing smile. “Both of what makes you, you.” And Stiles blushes again.

She nods. “Go ahead, get some rest.”

Stiles leaves, making his way down to the room he was staying in and goes in, closing the door. He was found of the rooms too. The same color as the wall, but the frame of bed and the comforter was dark brown, along with the dresser and bathroom counter, etc. He places the clothes in the small empty spaces in the dresser. Stiles then strips, getting into the shower and sighs in content as his muscles loosen up.

.o0o0o.

“Derek!” Stiles shrieks, when Derek sends a rush of flames towards him, a huge fireball as Stiles blocks it with water, motioning the water up as he forms a shield. The flame dissolved and the water shield falls to the ground.

“What was that for?”

“Just making sure you were fully awake.” He smirks.

Stiles scowls at him, his tea now spilled on the grass as Stiles had frozen the cup before it got a chance to break on the fountain part. He places the cup against it and stands. “You waited until I picked up the cup, about to drink it, and then scare the living shit outta me!”

Derek shrugs, his face still the same as he joins Stiles by the water fountain outside the back, dragging Stiles back down on the grass. Stiles liked to sit out here. It was like it was a dream. It would have been even better if the Cherry Blossoms were bloomed. For now, they stayed hidden, waiting for their que that has not yet come.

They're silent, sitting with their arms touching and Stiles tries hard to pretend that every time Derek touches him, even small touches, he doesn't feel a thing. But he does. Feels it all to well. He looks up and Derek's looking at him, his expression a little more gentle today. And for a second, he wondered if Derek felt it too.

“I'm taking half your sandwich.” He picks up the other half, taking a bite. Stiles didn't mind. He never minded sharing his food with Derek. Stiles just nods, Rolling his eyes. Obviously Derek's going to it regardless if he protested against him..

“How’d you sleep?” Derek asks suddenly, much surprise to Stiles.

“It was—I slept fine.”

He nods and then more silence. Stiles turns to look at him as Derek seemed to have his attention towards the half sandwich in his hand.

“Derek… You don't mind me staying here for the week?”

He looks confused. Fuck.

“I mean—I just. Everyone's been a little—I didn't want—” he stumbles over his words. “I just know that firebenders tend to have beef with waterbenders sometimes and—”

“Why would you think that _I_ would mind?” He sounds a bit upset.

Stiles sighs. “I didn't mean it like that, I just… I know me staying here has people talking, wondering why I wanted to learn and…” He trails off as Derek growls.

“So you think I don't want you here, is that it?” His tone sounds pissed.

“Oh my God. No! Not at all!” Stiles flails his arms in protest, his eyebrows pointed in panic whereas Derek's angry expressive eyebrows pointed down in an unreadable expression.

“Then what is it?”

Stiles stays silent, not sure if Derek was upset at him or the fact that he asked the question.

“Do you want me to tell them to cool off?” He says calmly, sensing Stiles being a bit uneasy.

“No. They have… I was just wondering what you felt about it.” He says quietly.

He sighs. “I'm fine with you staying here, Stiles.” He smacks his arm as if he should know this.

Stiles makes a small smile. “Okay.”

Derek's mouth tugs a bit as he stands. “Come on, practice is somewhere else and it'll take us a bit to get there.”

“Where are we going?” Stiles frowns a bit. He didn't want to leave here, he wanted to see those damn flowers bloom.

He rolls his eyes. “We're not leaving leaving, Stiles. Just going off to a place I know in the forest part,” he points to the trees just beyond the palace. Stiles nods a bit.

“It's a bit of a long walk… If you don't mind.”

Stiles shakes his head. Walking with Derek… He never minded it. They walk slowly, glancing at each other, making quiet conversations as if not to disturb the animals in the trees that were sleeping. The forest was beautiful. The light hit it just right over here, the sunlight creeping through the trees as they stepped over the twigs on the ground. Crunch noises below their feet. Stiles hums, but Derek doesn't snap at him to shut up. He likes Stiles’ hums. He liked the way he spoke. He liked a lot of things of Stiles, much more than he'd like to admit right now. He had trouble communicating that he was in love with him. The problem for Derek was that he had always gotten frustrated figuring out the mess of feelings he had for Stiles. He knew it, ever since the day he shoved Stiles against his bedroom door for messing up his firebending. He knew it ever since Stiles said out loud that he wanted to stay and keep him company until he finished his lesson. He knew it since then and he knew it now. When he looked at those wide brown eyes.

Stiles wasn't afraid of him and that's what he liked. Stiles talked how he felt, always said something back with smart remark to Derek's teasing. He liked it a lot. He liked Stiles a lot. He was different. Stiles shines brightly as they continued walking. The sunlight making his skin glow, each and every tiny mole on his face coming alive as his pink lips part slightly. “You okay?”

Derek is knocked out of his reverie as he sees Stiles looking at him. And boy what a marvelous sight it was.

“Yeah,” he says, “this way.”

They turn and follow the trail. Derek doesn't know that Stiles thinks he shines brightly too. Another kind of glow. One that relaxed you and calms you. A glow you get to see at nighttime. The kind that lights a path in the woods when the sun is no longer peeking out. To Stiles, Derek was okay in his book. Sure Derek wasn't the best at communicating, but that didn't make him a bad person. Stiles knows Derek's heart is in the right place, even if his actions came out wrong or his words came out harsh. He knows that this asshole means well in the end.

Eventually, they make it. It's even more beautiful. It's spacious and a lot of room to practice. There's a big waterfall and a stream by it. Rocks and vibrant layers of green grass everywhere, the flowers still aren't bloomed yet and that's okay. Stiles looks at it in awe anyway.

“I figured. When I kick your ass. You'd be able to immediately jump in the water so the flames won't get you.”

And just like that, Stiles’ temper flares and he smirks. He's by a wonderful, strong, flow of water. This was going to be fun. In a matter of seconds, water is shooting up, smacking Derek in the face and Derek growls, becoming a bit incensed. “Really, Stiles!”

Stiles just laughs and Derek shoots fire at him, Stiles dodges and the fire burns out in the water, becoming no more.

“What's first?” He smirks.

Derek stands, relaxing his body and then in one swift movement, turns quickly, the palm of his hand up as he shoots continuous streams of fire out. Stiles watched in awe. He loved watching Derek firebend. Derek was more advanced than a lot of the people in his nation, being able to actually make blue fire and fire walls. The first time Derek ever made blue fire it made himself freak out a bit. It meant he was getting better and better and it just made Derek feel weird about having that much power. But he never did anything with it, he took his time, practicing and gradually over time he got to where he was. However, he wasn't too fond of the blue fire and sticked to the regular fire. His sister Laura, is way more advanced. She can redirect lightning, which is the coolest and scariest thing ever because she can strike you dead in a matter of seconds, or injure you, whichever comes first.

They haven't seen Laura in a long time, she was with their father while he was away for a bit, visiting some of their relatives, while Cora and Derek stayed with their mother. Just how Derek liked it. He didn't particularly like his father, for certain reasons, he's always kept it to himself. Never spoke about what had happen. But some days when he wakes up in the middle of the night, staring at his ceiling, it's as if he could still feel the sizzling of his skin on his back. As if he was physically in the room with him sometimes and any minute he was going to do it to him again.

It haunts him sometimes. Makes him have nightmares or flashbacks.

“I want you to make fire streams,” he points to the waterfall. “When you do, concentrate on the heat the sun is giving you. Think of how balanced it is with nature.”

Stiles nods and stands, relaxing his body, before holding a hand up. Every muscle in his body relaxing as he concentrated on that element. He closes his eyes, but he can't help himself. He's surrounded with things that remind him of home, a huge waterfall that he can hear. It's beautiful clear water rushing down, smashing against rocks. He opens his eyes to see he’s not bending fire, but water. He can't help the grin on his face as it rockets into the sky, exploding as if it were fireworks.

Stiles peeks up at Derek and smiles when Derek doesn't look angry. Just amused as he twitches his left eyebrow.

“Impressive,” he says once all the water is gone. “But try and think fire, please? Heat, not cold.”

Stiles blushes a bit and Derek hums, nodding for him to continue. Stiles continues, this time thinking of the fire element, getting it into his mind as he raises his finger tips, pointing straight to the waterfall and then a small stream of bright orange light shoots out, going into the water as he heard the sizzle. Stiles groans. It was pathetic. Only a small amount being gathered, but Derek's expression still stays amused.

“Did you get sleep like I told you?”

Stiles nods.

“It shows.”

Then, Stiles is smiling. A small hopeful smile lighting up his face. In that moment, Derek definitely confirmed to himself that Stiles was the sun. No doubt about it. They spend the rest of the afternoon practicing. Stiles got better a bit, holding his fire streams longer as he moves elegantly. When they take a break, Stiles laughs a little, bending his natural element and twirling the water as he makes it skip across as if he was skipping rocks. Derek just watches him, almost smiling at how Stiles could get so distracted sometimes. Nonetheless, he doesn't say anything. Just watched him.

One time, when they were younger, Stiles had followed Derek here before, watching him firebend. His little golden eyes lighting up with excitement as he watched Derek twirl and flip, moving his hands quickly and not losing control, not messing one beat. At that time, each nation wasn't really on great terms with each other, but Stiles always seemed to be an exception. Derek's mother was always fond of Stiles, so he was always able to come visit Derek whenever he could. Derek never protested to Stiles visiting. He liked when Stiles came over. He just never wanted to admit it to himself. Until now that is.

The two winded up just sitting by the stream, watching the water rush over the rocks. It was quiet, but they never minded that, as Stiles rested his head on Derek's lap, bending a knee in the air, keeping the other straight. Derek was leaned back, both palms of his hand pressed to the ground as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles looks up at him. “You're going to miss the sunset. The view would be beautiful here.”

“Yeah. The view is.”

But he's looking at Stiles when he says this as Stiles had already turned his attention to the sky. The corner of Derek's mouth tugs up just a bit as he watched Stiles smile when he sees the birds flying. Then, Stiles sits up, facing Derek, as his legs stretch to where Dereks hands are. For a moment, it's a staring contest going on as Derek lifts a hand, his finger gently grazing over Stiles’ cheek, making the young boy blush a bit. Derek smiles just a tiny bit, going over his favorite tiny moles on Stiles’ face. He always wondered where else Stiles would have them. In the most innocent way, actually. He would just want to kiss them and trace them and write little messages while Stiles slept.

“Derek—”

“Hush,” Derek whispers, cupping Stiles’ face. Stiles was sure that his heartbeat was the only thing making noise in this moment. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ It was practically throbbing and ready to pop out of Stiles chest at any minute.

“Come closer,” Derek orders softly.

Stiles does. He inches a little closer, but not close enough, because Derek hooks an arm around his back, and scoots him closer. His hand rested there, making Stiles feel all warm and flustered a bit. Derek smirks a bit, but he's nervous too. He doesn't know what he's doing, he just knows that he's doing it. Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes full of nervousness and excitement, making Derek want to kiss him, but… He doesn't. He frowns, dropping his hands.

“We should get back,” he says instead, helping Stiles to his feet, his expression looked pained a bit and Stiles stays quiet for the moment.

“Are you upset?”

“No,” he sounds pissed.

Stiles sighs. _Fuck, I shouldn't have sat up. I should have stayed right in Derek's lap and watched the sky a little longer._

They head back and Stiles smiles because the moon is out, which means Derek looks absolutely breathtaking under the moonlight. His green eyes flicker to his and Stiles looks away, clearing his throat. To bad, he didn't see Derek's mouth tug up a tiny bit as his expressions relaxed some more. The walk side by side, taking their time.

“Derek…”

He hums in response.

“What's your favorite flower?”

He arches an eyebrow.

“You have some many of them, mainly Cherry Blossoms. Is that you're favorite?”

He shakes his head. “Is it yours?”

Stiles blushes slightly and Derek takes that as a yes.

“Bluebells,” is all he says and they walk the rest of the way in silence.

When they get in, he orders Stiles to bed and he follows the order, yawning, and making his way to his room. Once he's down the hall, he gets knocked into the wall a bit. “Watch it,” Theo sends him a glare, strolling angrily down the hall.

“You bumped into me, Theo.”

Theo just scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Stiles stares at him for a moment, watching him leave and sighs, going to his room and plopping on his bed.

What was up his ass today?

Things were so different here. Everything was thrown at you in full speed, but still they had control, knew exactly how and where to step. It was a faster pace that Stiles is beginning to learn. Here, Stiles learned that the fire represented energy and life. Water, for them, was a connection to the moon and ocean spirits. Fire was an element of power, very powerful force tempered by an unflinching will to seize their goal of tasks and desires. Getting the job done with control and authority. They get their power from the sun, and their techniques from dragons. Water was an element of change, the moon being their source, moving with fluid and grace, working with the environment, not against it.

Water was simple to the eye, but very complex with many layers. Same with fire Stiles is starting to see. He's starting to see a lot of things. So for now, he puts his mind at ease and closes his eyes.

Then this shit happens.

Stiles can't sleep. He's tried, but he's failing miserably. For a while, he considers this outrageous thing, but he doesn't want Derek to set him on fire… But he really can't sleep as he grips the cover in his hands, trying his hardest to breathe.

Fuck it.

He gets up and makes his way down to the hall, a few doors down and knocks on Derek's door. It's silent for a moment and then the door is unlocked, opening it to reveal Derek. He places a hand in his bed hair, making it even more messier.

“What?” He snaps.

Stiles can't speak as he grips his t-shirt. Derek becomes more alert and awake, yanking Stiles in the room, and shutting the door closed. He squeezes his hand hard.

“Look at me.”

Stiles does.

“Breathe, okay? Breathe with me.”

Then, Derek's breathing out loud for Stiles to follow and Stiles doesn't know whether he should punch him or hug him, because he does _not_ need a guide. But, Derek doesn't stop, just breathes until he hears Stiles’ breathing becoming even, his pale face getting its color back again as Derek grabs a cold towel, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as he sits him on the bed.

“What do you need?” He says.

But Stiles doesn't know what he needs right now.

“Stiles,” Derek says firmly, yet Stiles could hear the worry behind it. “Tell me what you need, now.” He demands.

Stiles grabs Derek's big hand back in his, squeezing his hand a little and Derek nods a bit. He scoots Stiles over, climbing under the black covers, and lay on their sides, facing each other. Stiles had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed a bit. He continues to breathe out loud, Derek still breathing a bit with him, until Stiles starts to quiet. He opens his eyes and Derek's looking back at him. “You okay?” He asks quietly.

Stiles nods. “Yeah..”

Stiles blushes a bit. He hasn't been in Derek's room in a long time, but it still looks the same. Red walls, black furniture, unbloomed Cherry Blossoms, and a big window seat he swears can fit like three people on it. He loved Derek's room because the view out his window was absolutely beautiful. It was so lovely and exactly how Stiles remembered from last time. They talk quietly, as if trading secrets, as Stiles lets go of Derek's hands.

“Thank you.”

Derek just shrugs and Stiles growls.

“Stop doing that.”

He hates when Derek does that. Derek always helped Stiles when he had a panic attack. This would be his fourth time having one at his palace. And each time, Derek was always there, telling him to breathe and helping him. He would then just get up and leave, as if it never happened and returned to his duties. It was a big deal for Stiles, he wanted Derek to know that he appreciated him, he just doesn't realize Derek already knows this. Derek never minded it really. He just did what he had to do. Derek struggled with PTSD, so he could understand where Stiles is coming from a bit. His father… Wasn't the best father actually and so as a result, Derek has all these walls built up.

He also doesn't want to hurt Stiles. He's afraid that one day Stiles would hate him. That he'd do something that would truly hurt Stiles and he didn't want that. He really loved Stiles and the last thing he wants is to crush him by doing something stupid or by being a bigger asswipe than he already is. But Stiles won't get tired of him, he'd never get tired of Derek. He would always want him, no matter what happened.

He shoots him a look and Stiles shoots him one too. Derek lifts a hand, taking the back of it, and gently rubbing it against Stiles’ cheek. “What are they about?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I'd rather not talk about it yet.”

Derek nods to this. “Okay.”

“Derek… Do you like staying in Fire Nation?”

He doesn't respond for a bit, mulling it over. He then sighs. “I don't know… Of course I'll always love it here, but I'm always here. Going to visit others would be… Interesting.”

“So why don't you?”

He gives Stiles a look, as it to convey, ‘you serious?’

He sighs, exasperated. Stiles turns on his stomach, stretching an arm out, and tracing little squiggles on Derek's chest.

“If you haven't noticed… I lack in the communication skills.”

Stiles shrugs. “I think you're doing okay,”

Derek looks at him, his eyes shine just a tiny bit. “Yeah?”

Stiles nods, his attention focused to the letters he's now drawing with his fingers on Derek's chest. “You're still a bit of an asshole.”

Derek scoffs. “I'm aware you idiot,” he growls.

“But you're still okay in my books. You're not a bad person, Derek.”

And then his temper deflates, gone was those angry lines on his face, as Stiles pokes the space with his finger where his eyebrows pulled in, laughing a little, as he places a light kiss there. “If I say thank you again… Will you shut up and take the thank you?”

He nods.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Derek rolls his eyes, but says nothing this time. Just catches Stiles hand in his, kissing his knuckles. “You need sleep,” he says.

Stiles doesn't protest, just nods.

And with that, Stiles starts to fall asleep as Derek just watches him for a bit before going to sleep too. They sleep peacefully and this time… Stiles didn't have a single nightmare throughout the whole night, as he laid, curled against Derek's chest. Derek didn't mind at all, just brought him a little closer in his sleep.

.o0o0o.

Derek wakes up first and seeing Stiles curled up beside him, with the sunlight coming through the windows, was the _best_ thing he's ever seen. Each ray of sunlight sprawled across the young boy, his legs tangled with the sheets and Derek's legs, the curve of his back exposed. Derek smiled a little, placing his hand on his waist and rubbing his thumb gently across his smooth skin.

 _The things you do to me,_ Derek nearly smiles at the thought. He leans in and places a tender kiss on Stiles forehead, letting his lips linger a tiny bit, before getting up quietly and leaving. Stiles opens his eyes, smiling a little. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just tell Derek how he felt, he was scared a bit, obviously, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him.

Oh the joy of hiding your feelings for the moment.

Eventually, he gets up. Stretching a bit, he yawns too. The door opens again, revealing Derek, who has granola bars in his hands.

“Here. I know you don't eat breakfast sometimes,” he hands them to Stiles.

He takes them, opening it, breaking off a piece and popping it in his mouth as he retreats to the bed, hopping on it and sitting cross legged. For the moment it's silent and Stiles looks up, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Derek doesn't say anything, just stares at the messy bed sheets for a moment. “There's this festival that we're having tonight. Do you wanna go?”

“Do I get to skip practice?”

He rolls his eyes. “I'll think about it.”

Stiles nods, eating another piece. “Sure,” he says easily and Derek nearly smiles, nodding a bit. Derek climbs on the bed and together they lay on their backs, side by side and rest. Stiles makes humming noises and Derek closes his eyes, listening to Stiles’ hums. One thing he loved about Stiles was how comfortable he was with him. Stiles was somewhat a bit shy with Derek sometimes, but majority of the time he was comfortable with him. No matter what Derek could do, he could never push Stiles away. He'd be there. Always. Stiles sneaks a peek at Derek, smiling a little as he sees his eyes closed.

Derek then opens them and Stiles blushes instantly at the fact he was caught staring at the dark haired beauty.

Derek isn't angry, just makes a tiny smile. “What is it?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Derek hums, keeping his eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling. Stiles absentmindedly played with Derek's hand, but Derek doesn't mind. No, he doesn't mind at all. Instead, he lifts a finger and gently brushes it over Stiles’ hand as Stiles turned over, facing him, and using him as a pillow as he lays on his chest.

“Do you ever think about what it'd be like if people switched Nations? Like instead of me being in the Water Tribe I’d be in the Earth Kingdom.”

Derek thinks for a moment. “Yes. I think it’d be weird. It just wouldn't feel like anyone… Like we were all born in the wrong nations.”

Stiles laughs a little. “You just don't want me to throw rocks at you.”

He growls at this. “Water is enough!” He protests and Stiles rubs his chest a bit, laughing. It was like music to his ears hearing Stiles’ laughter. For a minute they look up at each other, granola bars long forgotten.

“Are you sure I should go?”

He furrows his eyebrows. “To the festival? Yes.”

Stiles is silent and Derek growls.

“I want you to come with me,” he says.

Stiles sighs, looking at those green eyes. “But—”

“Do you not want to go? You have to tell me now before I get the tickets in a little bit.”

“No! I do want to go…”

Stiles really did. It's just he felt all nervous and he didn't know if this was like a date or something. But Derek didn't… He's not even sure if Derek likes him in that way.

Derek turns to face him. “Than what is it? I want you to come.”

Stiles smiles a little. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Stiles nods, putting his butterflies away for the moment when Derek has this look on his face. A look that said, _you're going. I want you to be there with me._

But maybe his butterflies were a bit too strong because Stiles nearly melts when Derek places a small kiss to his forehead. “I'll be back.”

.o0o0o.

“Okay,” he hands Stiles the red ticket. “I'll be in there in a minute, I have to grab something. Cora will wait for you.”

Stiles nods as Derek takes his hand, pushes it to the back of Stiles back, and gently pushes him forward. Stiles hands the man his ticket and he stamps it, handing it back to Stiles and lets him enter. He searches until he sees a five foot four girl with long beautiful brown hair, her right ear pierced in a row, with silver ear cuff at the top, as she had on a red thick long sleeve cold shoulder top.

“Hey, little waterbender.” She smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but hugs her anyway. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

Stiles nods. He was and he wasn't. He was close to freaking out a bit because ever since he got the tickets, he swears Derek has been acting weird. He was a bit more irritated than usual, and he wasn't understanding what was up with him.

“Come on,” she takes his hand. “Movies first. Then walking around, and lastly at night, we travel in the forest part towards the lake and watch the fireworks and floating lanterns.”

Stiles smiles. “Sounds like a plan.”

The two head into the crowded theater and make their way towards the back. “Derek would be pissed if we sat in the front.”

Stiles laughs a little, but they sit closer to the back, sitting and they wait.

“Cora… Is he okay?”

“Derek?”

Stiles nods. “He's just been a bit weird that's all. More frustrated and irritated mostly.”

Her eyebrows frown. “Why?”

Stiles shrugs.

She leans back in her seat. “Trust me, I'll found out if something is up.”

And with that they turn their attention to the movie as the lights turn off and the previews begin. Stiles bounced his leg slightly to keep from breaking out, but he felt a bit anxious anyway. Stiles knows Derek, better than anyone else, (except his family, of course) he knows when something is up with him. Stiles isn't stupid and Stiles knows when Derek feels off about something.

There was this time when Stiles was a little bit younger (because Derek's older than him a tiny bit) Derek nearly went crazy looking for Stiles because he had told Stiles not to go too far out because it's easy to get lost in the forest part. What happened? Stiles went too far out and Derek was livid. Derek had felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest by how mad and worried he was. Nothing could really calm his nerves at all and Derek would not let Stiles out of his sight. He realized just how worried Derek was about him.

This. Is how Stiles feels. He feels worried because he doesn't know if something's wrong. He doesn't know what Derek's thinking and he just doesn't know. All he knows, is that Derek says he's okay, but obviously something is on his mind because Stiles can tell he's been thinking about it for a while. They were just fine on the bed…

Stiles can feel his cheeks getting warm. They didn't do anything. Literally, they just laid down and that was that. They were resting, but Stiles didn't want to leave from Derek's bed. He wanted to stay right there, right next to the warmth and Derek's strong body.

Stiles feels a hand rest on his and he turns to see Derek's tousled hair. He nearly jumped with joy in his seat.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks quietly. Cora was too into the movie.

Derek doesn't say anything, removing his hand. He just nods and Stiles sighs. “I know you're lying, Derek.”

He turns to look at him and there's something in his green eyes that are off when Stiles looks into them.

“Derek, what is it?”

He brushes a thumb over Stiles bottom lip, leaning close to his ear. “We’ll talk later.”

Stiles nods slightly, his eyes nearly closed as he feels Derek's warm breath on his neck, making him hum slightly.

Derek pulls away and they watch the movie in silence.

When it was over, they all three walk out and into the crowd of people flooding the streets. Stiles was to be busy looking at the flowers and Cora waste no time dragging Derek over to the food stand.

“What's up?”

“What?”

“You’re being weird? Are you stressed?” She orders an ice cream for Stiles, paying the guy.

He rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Then what's wrong, you were somewhat excited for this for days and now you're not?” She's confused, her brown eyes shined.

He sighs. “I'm fine, okay? Leave it.”

She growls, taking the ice cream, and they walk back to Stiles, as he takes it. “Thanks.”

She nods and then narrows her eyes. “Do you guys have beef with each other or something?”

Derek and Stiles exchange confused looks to one another before looking back at her. “What?”

She hums, before turning her backs to them and walking away. “Come on, I wanna make art!” She calls behind her. They follow her down the street and inside a small place with the entrance as red curtains. Inside, people are drawing, painting, sculpting. It was awesome. Stiles and Cora occupied their time painting, whereas Derek occupied his time sketching, talking to the women at the counter.

“Cora… Can I ask you something?” Stiles asks quietly.

She nods.

“Do you think—I mean Derek doesn't—”

“You like him don't you?”

Stiles is silent for a moment. He didn't expect Cora to practically say it, but she did. And now he knows for sure he's blushing away.

Stiles nods. “Yeah..”

“So what's your question?” She turns more to him as she glanced at him.

“Do you think he likes me back?”

She laughs at this. “You guys really are idiots.”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

Her eyes then light up. “That's what this is about,” she whispers. “That's why he's in weird mood.”

Stiles looks confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I think that's his problem.”

Stiles picks up the paintbrush, finally starting his painting of the flowers.

“Derek… He isn't use to expressing his emotions and feelings when it comes to love. He kind of shuts down a bit because he's not use to loving someone in a romantic way. That would be a first for him. So with you, he finds himself wanting to know you and love you… I think it scares him. So yes, I think he does love you. I haven't seen him this stressed about something”

Stiles lets it sink in, really sink it. It scares him too. Really scares him. Derek would be the first person he was ever in love with and it did things to him. Made him dizzy, weak in the knees, all that shit.

“Derek's real protective over you, whether you know it or not. He doesn't want anyone hurting you at all, that's part of the reason he's been asking if you're okay while you've been here. He wants to make sure people on Fire Nation aren't making you upset because he knows some people aren't too happy that you've been visiting often.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah. I know.”

“A little FYI, I kindly reminded them that you've been visiting here since you were literally five, if my mother wanted him out of Fire Nation, it would have happened, he isn't a threat.” She grins.

He laughs a bit, understanding why people seemed to have backed off now.

“Ever since you were younger,” she continues. “Derek always looked out for you and he still does. No matter how much you get on each other's last nerves, he'd still protect you and you'd still help him. Derek doesn't protect anyone he doesn't love or like, Stiles.”

She makes short elegant strokes on the canvas.

“If he likes you, I think he's trying to deal with the feelings he's been experiencing for you,” she points to Derek's expression. His eyebrows furrowed deep in thought as his eyes stayed glued to the paper.

“If he's angry, it'd be towards himself.”

“But.. Why?” Stiles frowns a bit at this.

“Dad was—he wasn't always like this… And then an incident with our father happened and it kind of changed him a bit.”

“What happened?”

She sighs. “Ask him. He has to tell you, not me.”

He nods slightly, mixing a pink and yellow color, painting the inside of the flower.

“Derek isn't good at communicating how he feels as much, however he makes up for this, because his smallest gestures and smallest things he does lets you know how he's feeling usually.”

Stiles almost smiles, there's many small things Derek's done. Many. And every time they've left Stiles feeling happy and excited and nervous and… Fuck. He was heavily in love with Derek's asswipe self.

They finish in silence and in the end, Cora shoves him out of the chair because Stiles’ painting came out better than hers and Derek rolls his eyes, shooting Cora a threat to not push him out of the chair again, as Cora smirks, giving Stiles a look that conveys, ‘told you so.’

They wander around a bit more, taking photos because Cora insisted to and just because Derek's being a smart ass, she sneaked a few cute moments of Stiles and Derek to tease him about later. They chatted, laughed, and bought each other small things. When it gets dark, Derek guides Stiles over to the lanterns. “Light one,” he says.

Stiles concentrates, but this was different. His whole body buzzed and he felt more alive than he's ever been. He felt happy and warm and it was so so beautiful at Fire Nation. He doesn't know if he'd want to leave right now. In a few seconds, a flame comes from his fingertips as the candle is lit and Derek smiles a little. “Good,” he praises.

Stiles blushes, taking the lantern. He then sees everyone starting to light the lanterns, loads of fireworks in their hands, happy smiles and laughter all around them. People throwing other people above their shoulders, yelling and shouting in celebration.

Stiles laughs. “What exactly is the festival celebrating?”

“This very moment. On this day, we live in the moment and make many memories,” he points to Cora's black shoulder bag full of camera rolls. “It's a way to make sure we all remember that we only have one life. You better make something out of it.”

Then, Stiles is startled as Derek pokes his head between Stiles legs and picks him up. Stiles holds onto Derek's shoulders and Derek smirks. “Heads up.”

Stiles playfully smacks his head, but couldn't hide the smile that lit up his whole face as Cora snapped a photo.

“When someone hasn't been to the festival, we hold them on our shoulders. You been to Fire Nation many times, never to the festivals though,” he explains.

They walk down as he sees them shooting fire streams into the air, cheering and Stiles grins at the crazy bunch of people he'd like to call Fire Nation. He couldn't help but laugh and cheer with them. To bad he didn't see the tiny smile Derek made as he kept his eyes in front of him. They light up a path in the forest, as they walked down to the lake. He places Stiles down and together they follow them.

When they get there, they sit.

Then this happens.

Everyone holds out the lanterns and sends them floating across, lighting up the sky as fireworks go off. Stiles stared in awe, his brown eyes wide and excited as he sees it all. Everything was so serene and ethereal, it hardly looked or felt real. He felt at peace with himself. He felt happy and content. Sitting here with Derek. Stiles didn't even realized their hands were held together until he looks at their laced fingers. Stiles doesn't complain, not one bit, he's enjoying it. He's enjoying everything. When the bigger fireworks came, Stiles nearly died with excitement. Derek watched him, resisting the urge to kiss the young boy beside him, who was grinning like an idiot at all the beautiful wonders.

“You wanna see something else?” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles nods and the next part catches him off guard as Derek had kissed him. Pressing his warm lips against Stiles’ as Stiles had leaned into him a bit. The kiss was short and sweet and still left Stiles dizzy when Derek pulled back.

Without another word, they sit in silence and watch the view in front of them.

When it ends, they retreat back to their homes. They walk side by side, not saying anything. Stiles doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if Derek actually likes him or if he just… He sighs. Derek grabs Stiles’ waist and pulls him to him before they enter the palace.

“Stay in my room tonight.” Derek's mouth brushes his ear and Stiles nods.

“Okay,” his voice is shaky and he feels Derek smirk.

“Derek, who's your boyfriend?”

The moment is interrupted as Derek looks up, whipping his head in direction as he smiles a bit. He looks up to see Laura and then his face falls when he sees a man beside her.

He growls instead. “Dad.”

Stiles eyes drift to over to them as Laura gives him a small gentle smile. “Long time no see little waterbender,” she ruffles his hair as she walks past, giving Derek's shoulder a squeeze as she heads inside.

Derek doesn't move, just stares at him and Stiles looks back and forth between them.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
